


Ben and Jada engage in a bit of fantasy

by tqpannie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original erotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Jada engage in a bit of fantasy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben and Jada engage in a bit of fantasy

It was unusual for him to be late in meeting her but he'd gotten tied up at work and he could only hope that she hadn't already left.

She hadn't, she was waiting for him as always, and he told her he needed a cup of coffee before taking a seat across from her. She laughed when he mentioned coffee, she knew his addiction to the brew well, and when he sat down she laughed at him.

"You're a bit late," She smiled as she said it and there was no malice in her tone. "What happened? Did you find another woman to suit your needs?"

He ran a hand through his hair and sipped his coffee before laughing, "You suit my needs perfectly, Jada." He paused a moment wondering why this was always about his needs. He shifted in his chair and smiled again. "What about your needs."

She was silent a moment and sighed, "What about my needs?"

He sipped his coffee again and lit a cigarette, "Your needs, surely you have fantasies, desires..." He smiled again. "This," He made a gesture with his hands that she didn't quite pick up on. "This is always about my wants and desires. What about yours."

She again was silent a moment before smiling, "Why this sudden interest in my needs? Maybe I don't have fantasies."

He rolled his eyes and took a drag off his cigarette, shifting uncomfortably at the thought of her fantasies, and he thought for a moment before proceeding. He wanted to do this carefully, he didn't want to frighten her off by the change in dynamics, but the idea of her fantasizing had already caused his cock to begin hardening.

"Everyone has fantasies," He sipped his coffee. "Do you masturbate and don't say no. Everyone masturbates and a real woman would admit to it."

She raised her eyebrow at him. He could almost see the wheels spinning in her head and when she blushed he knew she was intrigued by his questions.

"Yes, I masturbate," She blushed again. "Why are you so interested in my fantasies?"

He put out his cigarette and loosened the button on his dress pants, brushing his hand over his cock, and biting his lip. He was flooded with the image of the mutual masturbation session they could enjoy...He love watching her get off and knowing he was the one who could make her come just using his words.

No one could see the two of them and he loved these uninhibited glimpses into her psyche. He ran his hand over his cock a final time and smiled.

"I just want to know what it would take to drive you wild, to make you so wet you beg for it, and I want to watch you get off on it."

She gave him a rather evil grin and whispered, "I do have one fantasy...it's my favorite involving you."

He leaned back and spread his legs slightly, his cock was twitching already, and the head was peeking through the opening in his boxers. It brushed against the material of his dress pants and he shivered at the contact.

"About me?" He smiled and winked at her. "This I've got to hear."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" She teased. "I wouldn't want to...torment you."

He couldn't help but laugh at that. She lived to torture him, to tempt him, to taunt him, and he loved that about her. He quirked his eyebrow up again and teased her.

"You live to torment me."

She nodded and smiled, "If you're sure you can handle it. It starts with you picking me up. I'd be dressed in that plaid skirt you like so much, the short one, and a white oxford."

He nodded and closed his eyes; The skirt was one that resembled a Catholic girls school skirt, he could imagine the oxford being unbutton far enough to reveal the swell of her full breasts, and thigh-hi stockings that would be held up by suspenders.

"What else would you be wearing?" He stroked his cock almost absentmindedly as he asked. "What would you be wearing under your clothing?"

She smiled, "I'd be wearing my black crotch less panties, no bra, and red stilettos."

He groaned silently at the image and ran his finger over the tip of his cock.

"That makes you hard doesn't it?" She asked. "Knowing you could just slide you hand under my skirt and over my clit."

He nodded and lifted his hips to push his trousers down as she continued.

"You'd pick me up, blind fold me, and run your hands all over my body. You'd cup my breasts in your hands and twist my nipples hard as you guided me to the car." She smiled again. "Your cock would be nestled against my ass. I'm wet just thinking about it."

"Take off your shirt and let me see your tits," He watched as she removed the blouse she was wearing. "I love sucking your nipples into my mouth. Lick your fingers and run them over your nipples. Pinch them hard."

She complies immediately, sucking her fingers into her mouth, and tracing circles around her nipples. She tugs them to hard points and all he can think about is marking those tits with his teeth.

"Now take off yours," She murmurs as she shifts slightly in her chair. "I want to see your chest."

He does as she asks and slides his hand down his chest and over his abdomen. His cock is weeping against his boxers and when she holds her panties up he groans out loud.

"Are you wet?"

She nods and licks her lips, "We'd get in the car and you'd drive me to your favorite club. You wouldn't tell me where we were going until we got there...but I'd told you the fantasy I had about being with another woman. You knew I'd love it."

He can't help but shove his boxers to the floor and run his finger up his shaft. He wants to stroke himself but it would end too quickly that way. He continues to watch as she fondles her nipples and almost jumps when she bends her head to lick one with her tongue.

"And then what?" His hands shake as he speaks but he manages to cover fairly well. "What would happen after that?"

She smiles and releases her breasts; "You'd lead me inside the strip club and remove my blind fold. You'd lead me to a table next to the stage and call one of the girls over. She's a brunette with beautiful tits, just made for me to suck on."

He growls and takes his cock in his hand slowly stroking its length from tip to base and back up again. He wants more, he wants her hand around him, he wants to see how wet she is, and he wants to touch her. Fuck her, possess her, and drive into her wet pussy. He wants to fuck her firm tits and have her suck his cock while he does it.

"Show me," He moans as his hand works his length. "Show me how wet you are."

She scoots back slightly and spreads her legs. He can see the moisture pooled on her trimmed pussy and he moans again when she slides two fingers deep inside. She flicks her clit with her thumb and slides her fingers in and out of her pussy. He keep time stroking his cock with her thrusts and when she pulls them out and holds them up for him to see they're coated in her juices. She smiles and slides her fingers into her mouth and sucks them clean. His hand works faster on his cock.

"You'd buy me a lap dance," She smiles again, sliding her hand back down her body. "She remove her g-string and climb onto my lap, hiking up my skirt, and I'd feel her heat through my panties. Her hips would grind against me, her pussy rubbing against mine, and she'd hold her breast to my lips. I'd stroke you under the table, feeling you throb in my hand through the rough fabric of your jeans."

"Fuck..." Is all he can manage to say. "Yes..."

"She'd let me suckle her tits, pull her nipples into my mouth, and she run her hands over my body. Her lips would be on my ear, telling me how much she wants to fuck me, and I'd come just from the thought."

He lifts his palm to his mouth and licks it. She has one hand in her pussy and the other is tweaking her nipples. He closes his dampened hand over his cock and begins to stroke himself hard and fast.

"I want to see you," She smiles again. "I want to watch you get off."

He pushes back slightly and reveals his weeping cock to her. It's throbbing in his hand and he rolls his balls with his free hand, squeezing them gently, and his hips arch off the chair.

"That's it, stroke that fat cock for me, " She licks her lips and continues her fantasy. "I'd drag you out of the club and into the alley next to it." She lifts her breast and bends her head to suck her nipple between her lips. "I'd shove you against the wall, rip your jeans open, and pull that fat cock out. I'd drop to my knees and take you into my wet mouth."

He could imagine that, feel her lips around him, and he stroked his throbbing erection faster. His thumb brushed the tip on each downward stroke. He was desperate to be inside her but these mutual masturbation session were so fucking good that sometimes he didn't mind not feeling her tight pussy wrapped around him.

Her hand was between her legs, three fingers buried deep in her pussy, and he could see how wet she was. He could hardly think but he licked his lips and managed to get a sentence out.

"What then?"

"I'd suck your cock almost to completion before standing up," She was fucking her self with her fingers furiously. "Then I'd tell you to fuck me. Hard and deep with that cock of yours then only problems would be deciding where."

He moaned at that. This was a woman who loved being fucked everywhere. Anally, vaginally, or orally...fuck...He was going to come before she got to the good part.

"You'd take the decision from me," She moaned. "Are you close?"

He whimpered slightly as he pumped his cock, "Fuck my cock is so hard and throbbing for you. I want to fuck your pussy, your ass, and then fuck those pretty little tits of yours."

"Yes...fuck me with that big cock..." She worked her fingers in and out of her pussy, her thumb presses her clit, and her other hand teased her nipples. "You'd slam me against the wall and bury your cock in my pussy. You'd stroke in and out of me several times and..." She moaned as she watched his stroking his cock. "Then you spin me around and bury your cock in my ass. Your hand would slide around to my pussy and you'd rub my clit hard and fast as you pounded my ass."

"Yes...such a tight ass...built for me to fuck..." He grunted his eyes locked on her pussy. "I'm going to come...come for me Jada..."

She threw her head back and brought both hands to her pussy. She slid a fourth finger deep inside herself and rubbed her clit frantically. He could picture driving into her tight ass, making her moan, and feeling her clench around him. Her clit would stand up hard and proud. He would rub it in time with his thrusting.

He saw the moment she came, arching off the chair, and he stroked faster. The heat was welling in his stomach and he tightened his hand around his shaft.

"I'd be telling you to drive into my ass and you'd start smacking my pussy hard with the palm of your hand."

"Fuck yes!" He growled as he continued his abuse of his cock. "Smack that pussy."

She demonstrated for him and it sent him over the edge. He cupped his balls, squeezing hard, and he shot his load all over his hand as his hips thrust blindly into the air. His vision blurred and when he came back to himself she was sitting there smiling.

"Good fantasy?" She smirked as he grabbed a towel to wipe himself clean.

"Damn good fantasy," He lifted his eyebrow. "How long is your business trip."

She laughed, "Two more days and I've got to have dinner tonight with the C.E.O. She's a real bitch."

He sighed, wishing she could stay longer, "Ping me tomorrow night. I'm glad you got your webcam fixed."

She nodded, "Same time tomorrow, Ben?"

He grinned and nodded, "Tomorrow sweetheart."

They kissed before logging off the messenger system.

He couldn't wait for her to come home.


End file.
